cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Catolicismo
Catolicismo é a fé ou a religião católica, termo que por sua vez vem do grego antigo: καθολικός, que quer dizer "universal". Introdução Até meados dos séc. XI, por Igreja Católica referiam-se todas as dioceses que eram oriundas da Sucessão dos Apóstolos. Os cristãos ocidentais eram chamados de católicos e os orientais de ortodoxos. Após o Cisma entre o Papa e o Patriarca de Constantinopla em 1054, convencionou-se chamar Igreja Católica ao conjunto de dioceses do Ocidente e Oriente que seguiram a liderança do Papa; e Igreja Ortodoxa o conjunto de dioceses do Oriente que seguiram a liderança do Patriarca de Constantinopla. Nestes termos, por Igreja Católica entende-se o conjunto de todas as Igrejas que estão em comunhão com o Papa. Por exemplo: Igreja Católica Latina, Igreja Católica Melquita, Igreja Católica Maronita, Igreja Católica Siríaca e etc. Entretanto, não se deve entender esta diversidade como denominações. O Termo denominação como é usado no Protestantismo é inadequado quando aplicado à Igreja Católica. No Protestantismo o termo refere-se a agremiações de fiés que são independentes entre si, tanto no governo, na disciplina e doutrina. Na Igreja Católica, a diferença de nomenclatura diz respeito apenas à diversidade do rito litúrgico (Liturgia) e à independencia das leis disciplinares (Código de Direito Canônico). Conforme o exposto, por Igreja Ortodoxa entende-se o conjunto de todas as Igrejas que estão em comunhão com o Patriarca de Constantinopla, que também é chamado de Patriarca Ecumênico. São elas Igreja Ortodoxa Copta, Igreja Ortodoxa Grega, Igreja Ortodoxa Russa, para citar alguns exemplos. O termo católico é muitas vezes associado imediatamente à Igreja Católica, sob o Papado, que tem cerca de mil milhões de fiéis, cerca de um sexto da População mundial, o que a transforma não só na maior agremiação cristã (representado cerca de metade dos cristãos do mundo) como também no maior ramo de qualquer religiãohttp://www.adherents.com/adh_branches.html logo seguida pelo Islão Sunni. As suas características distintivas são a aceitação da autoridade do Papa, o Bispo de Roma, e a comunhão com ele, e aceitarem na sua autoridade em matéria de "fé" e "moral" e a sua afirmação de "total, supremo e universal poder sobre toda a Igreja". Significado de "Catolicismo" right|Santíssima Trindade em miniatura francesa do século 14 Os credos e o Catolicismo A palavra católico surge nos principais credos (definições de fé semelhantes a preces) cristãos, nomeadamente no Credo dos Apóstolos e no Credo Niceno-Constantinopolitano. Os cristãos da maior parte das igrejas afirmam a sua fé "numa única santa Igreja católica e apostólica". Esta crença refere-se à sua crença na unidade última de todas as igrejas sob um Deus e um Salvador. No entanto, neste contexto, a palavra católico é usada pelos crentes num sentido definitivo (isto é, universal), e não como o nome de um corpo religioso. Neste tipo de uso, a palavra é geralmente escrita com c minúsculo, enquanto que o C maiúsculo se refere ao sentido descrito neste artigo. O Mundo Católico Ver também: 'Igreja Católica (desambiguação)'. No Cristianismo, as principais fés a se considerarem católicas, além da Igreja Católica, são a Velha Igreja Católica, a Igreja Católica Liberal, a Associação Patriótica Católica Chinesa e alguns elementos da anglicanos (os "Anglicanos da Alta Igreja", ou os "Anglo-Católicos"). Estes grupos têm crenças e praticam rituais religiosos semelhantes às da Igreja Católica, mas diferem substancialmente destes no que diz respeito ao estatuto, poder e influência do Bispo de Roma. As várias igrejas da Ortodoxia de Leste e Ortodoxia Oriental pensam em si próprias como igrejas Católicas no sentido de serem a Igreja "universal". As igrejas Ortodoxas vêem geralmente os "Católicos" Latinos como cismáticos heréticos que saíram da "verdadeira igreja católica e apostólica" (veja Grande Cisma). Os Patriarcas da Ortodoxia Oriental são hierarcas autocéfalos, o que significa, grosso-modo, que cada um deles é independente da supervisão directa de outro bispo (embora ainda estejam sujeitos ao todo do seu sínodo de bispos). Não estão em comunhão com o Papa e não reconhecem a sua reivindicação à chefia da Igreja Universal enquanto instituição terrena. Existem também Católicos de Rito Oriental cuja liturgia se assemelha à dos Ortodoxos, e que também permitem a ordenação de homens casados, mas que reconhecem o Papa como chefe da sua igreja. Alguns grupos chamam a si próprios católicos, mas esse qualificativo é questionável: por exemplo, a Igreja Católica Liberal, que se originou como uma dissensão da Velha Igreja Católica mas que incorporou tanta teosofia na sua doutrina que já pouco tem em comum com o Catolicismo. Igreja Católica A principal e maior denominação Católica é, sem dúvida, a "Igreja Católica". Tem esse nome porque todos os seus aderentes estão em comunhão com o Papa e a maior parte das paróquias seguem o Rito Romano na prece, embora haja outros ritos. De acordo com sua doutrina tradicional, o Papa, Bispo de Roma e Sucessor de S. Pedro, é o perpétuo e visível princípio e fundamento da unidade da Igreja Universal. É o vigário de Cristo, cabeça do colégio dos Bispos e pastor de toda a Igreja, sobre a qual, por instituição divina, tem poder, pleno, supremo, imediato e universal. Fora da comunhão com o Bispo de Roma, existem outras denominações. Só no Brasil, são mais de setenta denominações de igrejas brasileiras: como a Igreja Católica Apostólica Brasileira, Velha Igreja Católica, Igreja Católica Carismática, Igreja Católica Conservadora do Brasil, Igreja Católica Primitiva, Igreja Católica Apostólica Heterodoxa, entre outras. A Igreja Católica, sediada em Roma, cresceu de maneira extraordinária após a conversão de Constantino, que concedeu liberdade de culto aos cristãos (que antes eram perseguidos), através do Edito de Milão. Acabando com a perseguição aos cristãos, Constantino incluiu modificações contundentes nas estruturas do Império Romano, como a adoção da cruz no uniforme dos seus soldados, símbolo miraculoso visto por ele durante a quase perdida batalha com Mascentius, onde, após a visão, venceu o conflito. Após conseguir, sem mais entraves, penetrar na sociedade romana, o cristianismo oficial do Império Romano (tornado religião do Estado pelo Imperador Teodósio) tornou-se num instrumento importante para a unificação do império e para a consolidação de suas fronteiras. Anglo-Catolicismo O Anglicanismo, sendo embora uma única igreja, está na prática dividido em dois ramos, os "Anglicanos da Alta Igreja", também chamados Anglo-Católicos e os "Anglicanos da Baixa Igreja", também conhecidos como Evangélica. Embora todos os elementos da Comunhão Anglicana recitem os mesmos credos, os Anglicanos da Baixa Igreja tratam a palavra Católico no credo como um mero sinónimo antigo para universal, ao passo que os Anglicanos da Alta Igreja a tratam como o nome da igreja de Cristo à qual pertencem eles, a Igreja Católica, e outras igrejas da Sucessão Apostólica. O Anglo-Catolicismo tem crenças e pratica rituais religiosos semelhantes às da Igreja Católica. Os elementos semelhantes incluem a celebração de sete sacramentos; a crença na Real Presença de Cristo na Eucaristia; a devoção à Virgem Maria e aos santos (mas não hiperdulia); a descrição do seu clero ordenado como "padres"; o vestir vestimentas próprias na liturgia da igreja, e por vezes até mesmo a descrição das suas celebrações Eucarísticas como Missa. A sua principal divergência da Igreja Católica reside no estatuto, poder e influência do Bispo de Roma. Também na crença e aderência aos 39 Artigos de Religião, que definiu o Anglicanismo como denominação protestante. Usa também o Livro de Oração Comum em sua liturgia. O desenvolvimento da ala Anglo-Católica do Anglicanismo teve lugar principalmente no Século XIX e está fortemente associado ao Movimento de Oxford. Dois dos seus líderes, John Henry Newman e Henry Edward Manning, ambos ordenados cléricos anglicanos, acabaram por aderir à Igreja Católica e por se tornarem Cardeais. Embora o termo Catolicismo seja geralmente, e erradamente, usado para designar somente a Igreja Católica Apostólica Romana, muitos Anglo-Católicos usam-no para se referirem também a si próprios, como parte da Igreja Católica geral (e não apenas Romana). Na verdade, algumas igrejas anglicanas, como a Catedral de St. Patrick em Dublin ou a "Catedral Nacional" da Igreja da Irlanda (anglicana), referem-se a si próprias como parte da "Comunhão Católica" e como "Igrejas Católicas" em anúncios dentro e em torno delas. História e influência (1573-1610).]] O cristianismo nasceu e desenvolveu-se dentro do quadro político-cultural do Império Romano. Durante três séculos o império pagão perseguiu os cristãos, porque a sua religião representava outro universalismo e proibia os fiéis de prestarem culto religioso ao soberano. No decurso do século IV, o cristianismo começou a ser tolerado pelo Império, para alcançar depois um estatuto de liberdade e converter-se finalmente, no tempo de Teodósio, em religião oficial do Estado. O imperador romano, por esta época, convocou as grandes assembléias dos bispos, a saber os concílios, e a Igreja pôde então dar início à organização de suas estruturas territoriais. A igreja cristã na região do Mediterrâneo foi organizada sob cinco patriarcas, os bispos de Jerusalém, Antióquia, Alexandria, Constantinopla e Roma. As antigas comunidades cristãs foram, então sucedidas pela "sociedade cristã", o cristianismo passou de religião das minorias para então se tornar em religião das multidões. Com a decadência do Império os bispos pouco a pouco foram assumindo funções civis de caráter supletivo e a escolha do bispo passou a ser mais por escolha do clero do que pela pequena comunidade, segundo as fórmulas antigas. Por essa época não foram poucas as intervenções dos nobres e imperadores nas suas escolhas. Figuras expressivas da vida civil foram alçadas à condição de bispo, exemplo disto foram Santo Ambrósio, governador da Alta Itália que passou a bispo de Milão; São Paulino de Nola, ex-consul e Sidônio Apolinário, genro do imperador Avito e senhor do Sul das Gálias, que foi eleito bispo de Clermont-Ferrand. Antes de findar o século IV o Concílio de Niceia (325) e o I de Constantinopla, em respostas às heresias arianas e ao macedonismo, formularam a doutrina da Santíssima Trindade que ficou fixada no seu conjunto no "Símbolo niceno-constantinopolitano". Por esta época colocou-se a questão da humanidade e divindade de Cristo que ficou definida no Concílio de Éfeso, convocado pelo imperador Teodósio II, que afirmou que Cristo é "perfeito Deus e perfeito homem" e definiu como conseqüencia o dogma da Maternidade Divina de Maria (Theotokos) em resposta à heresia Nestoriana (do bispo Nestório) que lhe atribuia apenas o Christotokos (Mãe de Cristo). Esta posição depois foi reafirmada no Concílio de Calcedônia (451) e no III de Constantinopla (680). Padres da Igreja Os tempos de ouro da Patrística foram os séculos IV e V, embora possa se entender que se estenda até o século VII a chamada "idade dos Padres". Os principais Padres do Oriente foram: Eusébio de Cesareia, Santo Atanásio, Basílio de Cesareia, Gregório de Nisa e Gregório Nazianzo, São João Crisóstomo e São Cirilo de Alexandria, este considerado o principal mariólogo dentre os Padres da Igreja. Os principais padres ocidentais são: Santo Agostinho, autor das "Confissões", obra prima da literatura universal e Santo Ambrósio, Eusébio Jerônimo, dálmata, conhecido como São Jerônimo que traduziu a Bíblia diretamente do arameu e do hebreu para o latim. Esta versão é a célebre Vulgata, cuja autenticidade foi declara pelo Concílio de Trento, e ainda São Leão Magno e Gregório Magno, este um romano com vistas para a Idade Média, as suas obras "os Morais e os Diálogos" serão lidas pelos intelectuais da Idade Média, e o canto "gregoriano" permanece vivo até os dias de hoje. Santo Isidoro de Sevilha, falecido em 636, é considerado o último dos grandes padres ocidentais. Por esta época surgiu o monaquismo. Em busca de uma imitação de Cristo mais perfeita, com o tempo o ascetismo cristão tomou formas de afastamento do mundo. Santo Antão é figura-símbolo do monaquismo dos primeiros séculos, mas a sua figura central é São Bento que com os seus dois primeiros mosteiros e a sua famosa "Regra" serviu de referência típica para o monaquismo, principalmente no Ocidente. Na idade média os mosteiros prestarão relevantes serviços e, denre outros, tiveram a grande missão de conservar a cultura antiga. Novos horizontes O cristianismo, com a invasão dos bárbaros germânicos vindos do oriente a partir do século IV, teve nova oportunidade de expansão. Missionários levaram a mensagem do cristianismo para além das divisas antigas do Império. Winifrid, monge inglês que mudou o nome para Bonifácio, foi o grande apóstolo da Alemanha. Nos primórdios do século VI, no Natal, Clodoveu, rei dos francos recebeu o batismo católico, com ele todo o reino se converteu ao catolicismo. A França é considerada a filha primogênita da Igreja. Os magiares se converteram acompanhando o seu rei Santo Estevão, os boêmios com São Wenceslau e os poloneses com o batizado do duque Miezko. O Mediterrâneo, no entanto, por volta do século VII se viu às voltas com o avanço muçulmano, estes dominaram o norte da África, parte do Oriente que havia sido cristianizado e, no ano 711, desembarcaram na Península Ibérica para conquistar com velocidade surpreendente o reino visigodo cristão e, a final, serem detidos em Poitiers por Carlos Martel. Permaneceram os islâmicos por oito séculos na península. O relacionamento, neste período, entre muçulmanos e cristãos conheceu altos e baixos e muitas variáveis, desde inimigos em combates históricos a aliados episódicos contra vizinhos desafetos, uns e outros suportaram a dominação do adversário de forma desigual e inconstante, segundo as circunstâncias históricas de cada século. No início da Idade Média o cristianismo sofreu ingerências dos senhores feudais, tanto nos bispados como na Santa sé o que levou a vida eclesiástica a sofrer uma decadência moral. O Grande Cisma O Bispo de Roma era tido pelos outros Patriarcas como "o primeiro entre iguais", embora o seu estatuto e influência tenha crescido quando Roma era a capital do império, com as disputas doutrinárias ou procedimentais a serem frequentemente remetidas a Roma para obter uma opinião. Mas quando a capital se mudou para Constantinopla, a sua influência diminuiu. Enquanto Roma reclamava uma autoridade que lhe provinha de São Pedro (que, segundo a tradição, morreu naquela cidade, e é considerado por ela o primeiro papa) e São Paulo, Constantinopla tornara-se a residência do Imperador e do Senado. Uma série de dificuldades complexas (disputas doutrinárias, Concílios disputados, a evolução de ritos separados e se a posição do Papa de Roma era ou não de real autoridade ou apenas de respeito) levaram à divisão em 1054 que separou a Igreja entre a Igreja Católica no Ocidente e a Igreja Católica Ortodoxa Oriental no Leste (Grécia, Rússia e muitas das terras eslavas, Anatólia, Síria, Egipto, etc.). A esta divisão chama-se o Grande Cisma. Apogeu medieval Os séculos XII e XIII formaram o apogeu clássico da cristandade medieval. O Papa Inocêncio III é a figura que desponta nesta época. Por este tempo reuniram-se concílios, surgiram as universidades, foram fundadas ordens religiosas de renome a de São Francisco de Assis, de São Domingos de Gusmão, São Bruno fundou a Cartuxa, e São Bernardo de Claraval, talvez o personagem europeu de maior importância do século XII, deu notável impulso à Ordem de Cister. Surgiram ainda a Ordem das Mercês (Mercedários), os ermitãos de Santo Agostinho, e a Ordem do Carmo dentre outras. Surge também a "Escolástica", é o tempo de Alberto Magno e de Tomás de Aquino e a Suma Teológica e do primeiro "código canônico" (Decretais de Gregório IX), recompilado por São Raimundo de Penhaforte. Surge a Universidade de Paris que tem os seu privilégios reconhecidos pelo Papa Inocêncio III, em 1215, e as de Oxford, Bolonha e Salamanca. São deste tempo as Cruzadas, os Templários, os Hospitalários, as Ordens Militares e o "cavaleiro cristão" de que El Cid, Rodrigo Dias de Vivar, é o clássico modelo. O Papa concedia graças especiais aos combatentes, e nelas se envolveram príncipes e povos numa demonstração supranacional do elevado grau de seriedade da religiosidade da época. Também na Espanha durante a reconquista os papas decretaram algumas cruzadas contra o Islã, a mais famosa delas foi a batalha de Navas de Tolosa em 1212. A decadência das cruzadas coincide com o movimento das missões. São Francisco de Assis consegue com o anúncio do Evangelho e o exemplo da caridade o que as armas não alcançaram. Aparecem as grandes Catedrais, a arte medieval é praticamente exclusiva arte sacra e têm lugar as grandes peregrinações com sentido penitencial: ao Santo Sepulcro, aos túmulos de São Pedro e São Paulo, em Roma e a Santiago de Compostela. Crise e cisma do Ocidente Correntes religiosas orientais antigas lançaram as suas raízes no sul da França e norte da Itália. sugiram os "Valdenses" e os "Albigenses" ou "Cátaros", baldados os esforços religiosos-diplomáticos de Inocêncio III este acabou por convocar uma vitoriosa cruzada chefiada por Simão de Monforte. Para continuar a luta contra esta heresia foi criada a Inquisição exclusivamente para a defesa da fé e o combate à heresia. Nesta empresa rivalizaram o poder eclesiástico e o poder civil. Em 1232 foi criada por Gregório IX a Inquisição Pontifícia, tanto o sistema penal da época como o processo inquisitorial tiveram graves defeitos que ferem a sensibilidade do homem moderno. A Baixa Idade Média viu ainda surgir novas doutrinas heréticas, em especial as de Wiclef, professor em Oxford, cujas proposições são consideradas como precursoras dos reformadores do séc. XVI e tiveram forte influência sobre João Huss, cujas idéias tiveram ampla aceitação na Boêmia. Os violentos conflitos entre o Imperador Frederico II e os Papas Gregório IX e Inocêncio IV forma a causa imediata da crise do sistema doutrinal e político da cristandade no século XIII, o que gerou um ressentimento dos povos germânicos contra o papado e que se constitui em causa remota que favoreceu a revolução luterana. Os conflitos entre o Papa Bonifácio VIII e Felipe, o Belo, rei da França culminaram com o Papa prisioneiro em Avinhão. Em Avinhão o pontificado afrancesou-se, foram franceses o sete papas que ali se sucederam bem como a grande maioria dos cardeais. Apareceu um nacionalismo eclesiástico que desperta o interesse dos soberanos do ocidente. Em 1377 Gregório XI retorna a Sé Apostólica para Roma, no episódio sobressai a figura de Santa Catarina de Sena. A crise culmina no Cisma do Ocidente, os reis europeus se filiam a diferentes papas segundo as sua conveniências, chegam a ter até três papas, cada um pretendendo ser a única cabeça legítima da Igreja. O Cisma deixou a cristandade dividida e perplexa, até mesmo entre os santos: Santa Catarina de Sena manteve-se ao lado do Papa Urbano VI enquanto São Vicente Ferrer posicionou-se a favor do Papa de Avinhão, Clemente VII. O Cisma do Ocidente vai de 1378 a 1417 e só vai terminar com a eleição de Martinho V, quando a Igreja recupera a sua unidade. A transição, Constantinopla e a América Vários fatores contraditórios coincidem na passagem da Idade Média para a Idade Moderna. As elites são alimentadas por nova visão, agora antropocêntrica e por um certo retorno à antiguidade pagã. Os papas do renascimento são mais voltados para as artes e letras, tornaram-se verdadeiros mecenas, e para o governo temporal que para os problemas disciplinares eclesiásticos e para as questões espirituais. Constantinopla cai no dia 29 de maio de 1453 na mão dos turcos otomanos, perde-se o Império Cristão do Oriente que começava a se reaproximar depois do "Grande Cisma", a descoberta das Américas abre caminho para o Evangelho chegar a novos povos. É deste tempo, o Humanismo, culto exagerado dos clássicos latinos e gregos, defendia uma piedade erudita, o maior dos humanistas foi Desidério Erasmo (1466 - 1536), de Rotterdam, amigo de Thomas Morus, mas na verdade, com exceção da Espanha, onde o humanismo apoiado pelo Cardeal Cisneros foi sinceramente cristão, a herança religiosa dos humanistas pouco contribuiu para uma esperada reforma da Igreja. A grande divisão seguinte da Igreja Católica ocorreu no século XVI com a Reforma Protestante, durante a qual se formaram muitas das denominações Protestantes. Críticas ao Catolicismo A critica ao catolicismo e à Igreja Católica tem sido feita com base nas influências e ações desde a Idade Média. Os críticos referem a Santa Inquisição, que matou milhares de pessoas em seus anos de funcionamento, as indulgências, a intolerância em relação a novas descobertas cientificas, a manipulação em massa regida pela crença da vida após a morte. Atualmente, também é criticada pela intolerância aos anticoncepcionais, ao aborto e ao homosexualismo. Bibliografia *COLLANTES, Justo. A fé católica: documentos do Magistério da Igreja: das origens aos nossos dias / organização, introdução e notas de Justo Collantes; tradução cotejada com os originais em latim e grego. Rio de Janeiro: Lumen Christi, 2003. ISBN 85-88711-03-6 *CRISTIANI, Mons. Brève histoire des hérèsies. Paris: Librairie Arthème Fayard, 1962. *CROCKER III, H. W. , Triumph - The Power and the Glory of the Catholic Church: A 2,000-Year History (Prima Publishing, 2001). ISBN 0761529241 *DANIEL-ROPS, Henri. História da Igreja de Cristo. Tradução de Henrique Ruas; revisão de Emérico da Gama - São Paulo: Quadrante, 2006 (coleção). ISBN 85-7465-002-1 *DUFFY, Eamon. Saints and Sinners: A History of the Popes (Yale Nota Bene, 2002). ISBN 0300091656 *ORLANDIS, José. História breve do Cristianismo. Tradução de Osvaldo Aguiar - Lisboa: Rei dos Livros, 1993. ISBN: 972-51-0046-8 *WOHL, Louis de. Fundada sobre a rocha, história breve da Igreja. Tradução de Teresa Jalles - Lisboa: Rei do Livros, 1993. *''Catecismo da Igreja Católica'' - Tradução Portuguesa (Libreria Editrice Vatiana, 1993) São Paulo: Editoras Vozes, Paulinas, Loyola e Ave-Maria. ISBN 85-326-0910-4 *''Catechism of the Catholic Church'' - Tradução inglesa (Libreria Editrice Vaticana, 2000). ISBN 1574551108 http://www.vatican.va/archive/catechism/ccc_toc.htm *''Compêndio do Catecismo da Igreja Católica''. São Paulo: Edições Loyola, 2005. ISBN 85-15-03125-6 Ver também Ligações externas * Página oficial do Vaticano * Igreja Católica em Portugal * Conferência Nacional dos Bispos do Brasil * ACI Digital - Agência Católica de Imprensa na América Latina * Zenit - Agência Internacional Católica de Notícias *((en)) Catechism Of The Catholic Church * Revista Catolicismo categoria:Denominações cristãs Categoria:Catolicismo Romano